A Very Lucky Hand
by Fairytales-are-better
Summary: I took my eyes off the boy after a while and started gazing at the water horrible sights met my eyes. One so horrible it took me a while to react. But then I did.
1. Chapter 1

_It hits you like a thousand knifes stabbing all over your body. _The words echoed in my head. It seemed like a joke now that I was sitting here in _this _water where every breath caused a searing pain. I kept my eyes on Rose, my hands linked with hers. Her hands held no more warmth they were just cold, numb. Momentary panic seized me. What if she had passed away and I hadn't even realised. No! She promised me she would survive. She promised!

"Rose" I tried but no sound came out; I could barely make my lips move.

"R,r,r,r,r,rose" She didn't respond. Panic hit me again. I watched her closely for signs of life.

"Come Josephine" The sound wafted in and out my ears it was so soft I wasn't sure I heard it. It could just be my memory playing tricks on me.

"Up she goes" Another part of the song whispered through the winds. I suddenly saw the minimal movement of Rose's lips and understanding hit me. She was singing. Rose was singing.

I knew by this point words were beyond me but I started to hum the tune along with her words. Well the words I could hear anyway. I think she heard me at one point because I heard her trying to speak to me. My lips twitched into a smile. Well that was the intention but at the moment I was to frozen to move so I don't think the smile made the appearance on my face. Rose however had not noticed my humming she was shaking me. Hard.

"The boats Jack" Her voice said barley making it to my conscious mind.

"Jack!" She started sobbing "boats" I think there was something wrong with my hearing I struggled to open my eyes which I know realised were shut. My struggle was a mostly internal one so when I heard Rose's voice again I suddenly stopped trying.

"I'll never let go Jack" She whispered kissing my hands. Her lips were cold but compared to my hands they were soft and warm.

I couldn't comprehend what was happening until she started to push me off the wooden plank. _No._

_She thought I was dead._ More of what she had said early finally made its way into my brain. _The boats are coming_. The boats are coming and Rose thinks I'm dead.

I started sinking towards the bottom. It got colder, if that was possible. My body was cramping up. No. I was sinking. I was going to die. My speech from earlier hit me. Just random lines from it strung together.

_Your gonna go on Rose, Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me, You gonna die an old, an old lady warm in her bed, Don't give up Rose, Your gonna go on and make lots of babies._

The last line stung just as much as it had the first time. Deep, deep down a selfish part of me didn't want her to have babies with anyone except me. I didn't want her marrying some stranger. What if she got with someone like Hockley again? A sudden rage jolted me making my legs twitch. I pictured Hockley's stupid face again and my arms started to move. I conjured up the worst image I could think of. Hockley beating Rose. White hot anger seared in my chest and I started kicking madly to the surface, not realising how far I had sunk. My lungs suddenly demanded air. But I couldn't give them air. I still hadn't reached the top, my anger was fading out. Leaving room for hopelessness that was crushing. It felt like I was sinking again. No. I needed another image another thought. I imagined it was Rose here with me. Already past saving. I imagined her breaking her promise. This raw rage was far stronger than the first. I actually managed to open my eyes. I kicked and kicked and kicked. Finally breaking the surface and giving my lungs the sweet cold air it had asked for. This wouldn't last long I needed a way to keep afloat. I grabbed hold of the nearest person I could find. She wasn't moving but that didn't mean much. I frantically checked her pulse. It wasn't there. I still had a horrible feeling as I took the lifejacket off her. Strapping it with clumsy hands to myself I didn't stick around to watch her sink I was looking now for something else. Rose had said the boats had returned. Now where were they?

It turns out they were a lot closer than I thought because I almost got hit by an ore a second later.

"These ones are past saving" A sombre male voice said. "I, I think we might have to head back"

"No!" I would recognise that demanding voice anywhere "No keep looking!"

"Miss-"

"You past me didn't you? You were going to leave me behind but you didn't. Someone else could be in exactly the same situation, now keep looking" Her voice was fiery but I could hear the heartbreak in it. Was she looking for me? No Rose thought I was dead. Who was she looking for then? _Survivors you idiot_ my brain answered. _I'm a survivor_ I thought desperately trying to make my voice work. I was out of their range of vision and the torch skipped over me quickly.

"Rose" I tried "Rose!" Nothing.

"Shit" I cursed doing a pathetic sort of breaststroke after the boat. They didn't even notice me. Not even when I grasped the end of the rowboat. All too involved with what they were doing. I knew my voice would fail again so I just hung on not knowing what to do. Suddenly something shinny caught my eye. It was the handcuffs still attached to my wrist. An Idea seized me. I started banging on the back of the boat making a sort of clanging noise that was defiantly more effective than my voice. Everyone jumped around like they had been electrocuted. The two men hauled me up into the boat as quickly as they could. They didn't go about it very gently all too concerned about getting me out of the water I would imagine but my god they were rough. Sounds of pain escaped my lips and I shuddered violently. They handed me about five blankets all of which did nothing since I had no body heat to warm them with. They soaked up a bit of the water though so I kept them on. The men started up their search again quickly with new hope, I wondered why Rose hadn't done anything, she just kept peering at me in the darkness. It clicked after a second. She didn't recognise me in the darkness. Or if she did she believed she was seeing things. After all according to her I was dead. I nudged one of the men and they turned to look at me expectantly. It took me three tries to get the word out.

"Flashlight" I rasped

"What" He said surprised

"Gimme your f,f,flashlight"

He still didn't do anything.

I nudged him again until he reluctantly handed it over I fumbled with it for a second until I managed to shine it on my face.

"What are you doing" the man said irritably "give it back"

It was enough though. Rose's eyes widened in shock and she let out a horse scream. She went to tackle me but it was more like falling into my arms. At any rate she still managed to almost overturn the boat.

"Miss where going to have to ask you to-" He broke off "You two know each other?"

His words fell on deaf ears.

"Jack" She sobbed "Jack oh Jack I thought you were, how you did, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't understand, I thought, where did you come, oh my god" She couldn't form a proper sentence every time she tried she was overcome by sobs.

"Shhh" I whispered pulling her into my arms tightly and wrapping all the blankets around us.

"Shhh its ok, shhh" Her sobs eventually stopped and were replaced by deep breathing. I realised with a little bit of shock she was asleep. I looked down; she was sitting in my lap her face pressed up against my chest one arm wrapped around my waist the other placed gently on my shoulder. I rested my chin on her damp curls and rubbed slow soothing circles on her back. She shifted in her sleep and clung tightly onto my t-shirt.

"Oi Garry I think this one might be breathing" There was a sudden flurry of activity as they hauled someone into the boat. I felt sudden sympathy for them wondering if they were in as much pain as I was when I got pulled over.

I got a look at the person's face and realised with a sudden pang it was a boy. He looked just a little over 14 with black hair plastered all over his face and his chest making tiny feeble movements. One man started frantically performing CPR. I was worried that this child might break in half if they kept going but after a while you could hear spluttering noises and eventually the boy rolled over and coughed up a fountain of water. He then sat up and started shaking violently, I chucked him some blankets but he flinched away from them.

"Come on lad, sit up there next to those two, you need to keep warm, Riley keep looking"

After a while they got the boy to calm down but he didn't speak a word to any body and sunk as low as possible into his blankets.

I took my eyes off the boy after a while and started gazing at the water horrible sights met my eyes. One so horrible it took me a while to reacted. But then I did.

"Stop" I yelled "Go back!" I accidently jolted Rose out of her sleep and she started awake.

"Jack what it is" She gasped holding on to my hand tightly

"Go back!" I said to the men viciously so they had no choice but to listen to me they slowly turned the boat around being very careful with their oars. I went to the edge of the boat and started searching frantically.

"Jack?" Rose asked clinging onto my arm "What is it?"

"There" I said pointing "Get that little girl out now!"

"Sir with all due respect I don't think a girl her age could-"

"Just do it!" I was surprised how much strength had returned to my voice. The others were shocked to. Shocked into action. They pulled her aboard gently, much more gently then they had any of us I dropped Rose's hand and stumbled towards her.

"Oh Cora" I whispered pulling her into my arms "Cora, Cora, Cora" I touched her cold lips then brushed her wet hair out of her face.

Her body was so small; her chest wasn't moving her face had a purple tinge to it.

"Sir I don't think she's made it" He said it softly but it was still a blow. I winced.

"Sir" The man continued "We have to put her back, make room for the living"

"What living?" I said bitterly

"Sir"

"No!" I said clutching her closer "She's staying"

"Sir Stop being unreasonable"

"Unreasonable my ass" I hauled Cora up more securely in my arms and stared the officer down,

"Jack" Rose said frightened I turned to Rose for back up.

"Rose I can't put her back, I can't!" She looked into my determined face sighed and curled up on my shoulder. Giving up one of her blankets so I could wrap it around Cora's small cold frame, I Brought Rose's hand up to my lips and held in there closing my eyes tiredly I wouldn't hold out much longer. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for keep looking" I murmured. I heard the concerned mumblings as everyone went back to whatever they were doing. I was right on the brink of unconsciousness when I heard Rose's voice.

"Jack what are you doing?" She touched my face gently

"Just, just make sure, they don't put her back Rose, keep her here" I only just got the words out before sleep pulled me under.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people,**

**Sorry of the spelling and gramar isnt exactly perfect. I try. And if its not just deal with it ok? :)**

**anyways second chapter is up I hope you like it cause im not to sure.**

**-Jess.**

When I woke up again it was to the early sunrise. A cool breeze caressed my face and I blinked a couple of times letting my eyes take in the scene.

I judged there to be nine people on the boat. The two men in charge sat right at the front having a hushed conversation, the young boy was still huddled in his blankets but now asleep, Rose on my left side was playing with my fingers and 3 new faces looked back at me. A tall middle aged man with big gash on his face that looked like it only recently stopped bleeding and two women one very old and one very young apart from age difference looking almost identical. I still felt Cora in my arms, which was both terrifying and reassuring. The ocean looked calm the sea of dead bodies now only just visible the only proof of the horrific events that just took place fading into the distance. I then noticed that Rose was watching me. Her face was tired, her cheeks were red and her eyes were panic stricken. My heart ached and I brought my trembling hand up to her hair running my fingers through it slowly, it was pretty tangled so after a while I gave up and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer. She laughed at me and kissed my shoulder

"Jack"

"Hmm"

"We're going to make it aren't we"

"Course" I said "Never doubted it for a minute"

"Oh really" She said arching her eyebrows in disbelief

"Yep" I said popping the p

She just stared at me bemused

After a second I realised everyone was looking at us. It grew silent again.

I looked down at Cora and realised I couldn't keep her here forever. My hands shook and I contemplated what I had to do. I bent down and kissed her on the head then started fumbling with my life jacket. I don't know how she had managed to keep afloat before because I only just noticed she wasn't even wearing a lifejacket of her own but I attached mine anyway not giving it to much thought. After doing this I pulled her hair back from her face again and went over to the edge of the boat lowering her into the water gently. She just floated there for a minute before I decided that it wouldn't do...she needed to be with the people she loved. I brought her back to the edge of the boat and undid the life jacket chucking it back on the boat. I held onto her tiny fragile hand for a moment longer.

"You're still my best girl Cora" I whispered before letting go completely and watching her sink out of sight. I chocked back the massive lump that started to rise in my throat and stumbled back to Rose pressing my face into her hair and holding her tight.

"Jack, jack shh its ok" She stroked my hair frantically trying to calm me down "It'll be ok Jack, Jack? Can you hear me?"

This time I didn't care that everyone was watching us.

"How can it Rose?" I said my voice breaking "How can _that_ be ok?" I gestured to the water

"She was six, _six!_" I was getting hysterical

She brought my head up so she could look me in the eye

"You're a survivor remember" She came closer "You're a survivor Jack"

I didn't have a response I just gazed at her tear streaked face until this sudden desire overtook me. I kissed her passionately almost violently she placed her hands on my chest and I thought she was going to push me away but she didn't she deepened the kiss.

"Oi you two" The gruff voice of the injured man spoke up "Break it up your taking up half the boat space" I broke off suddenly realising we were making everyone very uncomfortable. Rose blushed and tried to catch her breath. I leaned back slowly dragging rose with me and we curled up together.

"When we get out of here" I whispered

"_When_ we get out of here" Rose Interrupted

"I'm never letting you go" I whispered "I love you Rose"

"I love you too jack, it'll be ok really jack, Cora is with her family now"

That was pretty much all the conversation that was to be had that day. Apart from when everyone passed around rations of water no one spoke. Rose would suddenly tense up now and then but when that passed she would just snuggle down deeper into my lap. Night passed again, Then day, Then night again and so on and all we could do was watch the supply of water slowly disappear. All the food had been finished off yesterday and the only thing that filled the silence was someone's stomach growling viciously. I was watching the sun slowly sink below the water on the 4th night when Rose suddenly spoke to me.

"Who do you think survived" She said in a small croaky voice and you can tell this has been eating away at her for a while possibly ever since I let Cora go.

"I don't know" I said she shivered and I pulled her closer into my arms. Silence closed in again.

Someone was shaking me. Hard.

"Jack, Jack wake up quick" I rolled over

"Rose" I moaned

"Jack, get up now!"

I huffed and squinted my eyes against the bright morning light, I scanned everyone's excited faces and it didn't take long for my expression to mirror theirs. A big ship could be seen in the distance.

"Quick men, row!" I was so excited I left Rose's side to help. As we got closer we saw many of the other row boats already clustered around the base of the boat and when we got even closer we could see people helping them onboard.

"Woo woohoo YEAH, yes! We did it Rose, We did it!" She laughed and as if I was the signal everyone else broke into excited chatter. We rowed faster until we were a part of the cluster at the bottom of the ship. When our turn finally came I lifted Rose onto the steps and all but scrambled up them myself. The man glanced at me and then at Rose.

"You" He said pointing at me "Down to the steerage and you" He hesitated trying to figure out if Rose was first class or second class

"Also Down in Steerage" She said linking arms with me and staring down the man. He didn't question it though just turned to help the next person up. We followed a line of people down to where maids were serving bread rolls, hot tea and warm blankets.

"Here" I said grabbing two cups of tea off a maid and handing one to Rose. She wrapped her hands around it gratefully.

"Would you like a roll Sir" Another maid said approaching us

"Thanks" I said taking six and carrying them in my shirt...my filthy sad excise for a shirt I should say. Surprise flittered across the maid's face quickly to be replaced by warmth as she handed me three extra rolls on top of the pile I already had.

"Jack" Rose laughed seeing me with all the rolls "You're such an idiot you know we can just go back and get more if we're hungry"

"Shut up and eat Rose" I said picking a spot to sit and throwing a bread roll at her"

"Oh you think your sooo funny don't you" She said catching the bread roll with surprised hands

"Mmhm" I said my mouth already full she narrowed her eyes playfully and smacked me on the shoulder.

"Hey ouch" I complained

"What you think a first class girl can't punch?" She giggled

"Haha very funny, you're not first class anymore remember, your gonna have to live rough now"

"Oh, define rough?"

"Well it seems you got the spitting part down preetty well" Fake scepticism in my voice

"You mean there's more to life for a third class girl then spitting like a man?" She placed her hand over her heart "Oh Golly what on _earth _am I going to do"

"Now you see right there, you can't use and of that Golly crap either that's gone"

"Oh shut up" Rose sighed leaning back on my knees I smiled at her.

"All Shipwreck survivors to report to room 12B where they will be issued clean clothes for this evening" a loud voice yelled over the clamour. Rose's face lit up, it made my heart ache in a weird way. Poor Rose was getting excited over clean clothes.

"Come on then we better hurry" I say pulling her to her feet. Due to our swiftness we made it in time to be near the front of the line.

"Jack" Rose said looking down at the plain pants and baggy top she was given

"Yes Rose" I said taking my own pile and leading us over to a fairly secluded corner

"Well, how do they know my, my size, how does this work"

I laughed and she looked hurt

"I think it's more of a one size fits all kind of thing" I said

"Oh ok...and Jack?"

"Mmm" I said loosening my suspenders and taking off my undershirt, it was still plastered to my skin so it took a little effort"

"Rose can you hold these for a minute" I said handing her my bundle

"What? Oh hmm ok" Her voice had a distracted edge to it.

With my hands no longer holding anything I was able to finally free myself of my shirt. Goose Bumps rose on my skin and I shivered.

"Hand me the other shirt"

She didn't respond just stared at me vacantly

"Rose?"

"Huh oh yes" She chucked it at me hurriedly

"Thanks" I said pulling my head through the hole "Oh yeah what did you wanna to ask me?

She seemed to recall something then looked at her clothes and back up at me "Where am I supposed to get dressed

"Oh" I said stupidly "Um" I looked around and spotted a gaggle of girls waiting with identical bundles of clothes next to a door in the corridor.

"Over there I think" Pointing in the direction

She looked immensely relieved and started walking away but before she got far she turned back to look at me.

"Hey Jack" She called

"Yeah?" I called back raising my head slightly and smiling

"Pants" She chucked them over the crowd but I still had to run a few paces to catch them. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Oh" I muttered turning away quickly embarrassed I looked up hesitantly to find one woman still having her horrified expression in place.

"It's not what you think" I said quickly "We didn't go anything back there, I mean we have done stuff, just not on this ship, I mean" Her face grew more horrified and she started walking away quickly.

"Hey Lady, HEY, it's not what you think WE WERENT HAVING SEX, OI" She started running away as quickly as possible. I looked around again flustered realising I had drawn more attention to myself.

"Well we weren't!" I said defensively men shook their heads with smiles on their faces and woman pulled their children closer. I let out a frustrated breath and looked down at the said pants thinking I might have to find somewhere to change into them after all. It took about 15 minutes but eventually I found a line of men waiting at what I assumed was a bathroom to go get changed themselves, I waited there eagerly deciding I also really needed to pee. I conspicuously shifted my feet from side to side and tried to push up to the front.

"Oi" Some guy said giving me a dirty look

"Sorry" I grinned "I just really, really need to pee"

"Don't we all mate" He said pulling out a smoke my eyes followed it longingly

"You one of those Titanic survivors then?" He said looking at the pants in my hands.

"Yeah...aren't you?"

"Nah I was already on the ship when you came can't say I wasn't shocked"

I smiled half-heartedly

"Hey" said the guy sudden recognition crossing his face

"Aren't you the guy that just did it with that chick bout 15 minutes ago?"

"What!" I gasped

"It was too slick bastard, look at your face"

"How did you know, I mean we didn't bu-"

"Word travels fast round here mate, but you two weren't exactly very discrete anyways, she comes out of the corner with you looking all flustered then chucks you your pants...real suttle"

"Oh no, no, no" I said quickly "You don't understand...hey wait Rose looked flustered? Why would she look flustered?"

"You tell me" He said in a pervy way then shrugged flicked his cigarette and gestured towards the bathroom door "I thought you said you needed to pee" I looked around and realised the crowd had thinned out considerably.

"Oh right thanks" I said stepping away from everyone quickly, walked into the cubicle and locked the door.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" I muttered banding my head against the wall.

I got dressed, peed then went back up to the top deck. I found Rose leaning over the railing and looking into the ocean.

"Hey" I said touching her hand lightly she jumped about a mile into the air before she realised it was me.

"Oh hey Jack, there you are" her voice caught and I noticed with alarm the tears running down her face"

"Hey Shh, Hey, it's ok, it's ok, Rose what's wrong?"

"Oh Jack, it's just everything, I can't take it in, most of all I just want to be off the water, I hate it jack, I _hate_ it. I want solid ground again"

I pulled her into my arms tightly "You will Rose"

"When" She cried softly "Tell me when Jack"

"I don't know" it was the best answer I could give her of course it didn't help that the ship was full of wails and cries. The air was so thick with depression you could smell it, breath it, feel it crawling on your skin. In that moment I wanted out. I wanted it bad. I held Rose closer breathing in her scent trying to use it as a replacement for sickening smell of sea salt. It didn't work. It was still in the air. It was in everything. I had to be strong for Rose I couldn't let anything show. She didn't help me much with this plan when she began to shake in my arms. The Wind picked up harshly.

"Rose we need to get inside" I said placing a kiss on her forehead

"Oh of course" she said wiping her eyes hastily "sorry"

The rest of the evening was uneventful I didn't take my eyes off Rose for one second, but she didn't do anything except keep her eyes down and eat her food. When it was time for rest we were led down to a large dark wooden room full of mattresses and beds and lamps.

"Now I'm warning you" Said the short balding man at the front of the crowd "There isn't enough beds for everyone so you might have to double up...maybe triple, we're terribly sorry but it's the best we can do" he opened the doors and the madness began. People fought and screamed and dived.

"Come on Rose quick" I said diving into thick of things

"Jack" She screamed and I dragged her along with me. We scored a thick mattress forth from the back in the second last row next to three old ladies. Our mattress was reasonably thick but I was more worried about the blankets. They didn't look like they held much warmth. Never the less it was the first sleep we could have since the sinking that wasn't on a small hard rowboat that had you cramping up for at least an hour. So this being said you would expect me to fall asleep straight away yes? No. Rose did though as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep but me, I lay away for hours staring at the ceiling. Screams echoed in my head, taunting painful screams. Rushing water. Gunshots. I covered my ears and bit back a scream of my own but I couldn't sit still I had to get up. So I did. On light feet I crept out of the room onto the top deck I stood there feeling the cold air on my face and sighed.

"Is there anything we can do for you sir?" A young girl asked coming up beside me. I turned to her suddenly

"I need paper lots of it and a pencil, nice and sharp" I almost yelled at her "please"

"I'll see what I can do sir" She said frightened

"Thankyou" I watched her run away quickly almost tripping over her skirts and she was back within 20 minutes.

"Will this do sir?" She handed me a large note pad and a pencil, the Pencil was very blunt but I was ecstatic anyway.

"It's perfect, thank you, thank you, thank you" I turned to run back to the room.

"Sir" She said I spun around again

"A knife...to sharpen the pencil" a huge grin spread across my face again and I took it from her without another word I quickly returned to the mattress beside Rose. My short lived happiness died suddenly like fireworks that faded into blackness on a clear night... The sky was very clear the night titanic sunk... So why didn't they see it? Something snapped inside me and I began to draw feverishly filling up page after page until dawn came.

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 titanic

.

_It was cold, so unbelievably cold. I was trying to swim but the heavy dress I wore dragged me down._

"_Help" I gurgled "Help" Everyone was on titanic they were all watching me and laughing. _

"_HELP" I spotted Jack's face on the ship he was watching me with cold eyes and for some reason I could hear his voice with perfect clarity._

"_You let me go Rose" He said cruelly "I was alive on that raft and you let me go, you let me sink to the bottom" _

"_No" I cried "you don't understand" but he walked away back into the crowd of the ship leaving me to the crushing water._

I jolted awake from my nightmare making odd chocking sounds. Daylight was just crawling into the room.

"Jack" I cried he was a meters away sitting by a dully lit lamp. His head was bent in concentration and his eyes held a serious determination. He was drawing!

"Jack" I stumbled over to him bringing the thin blankets with me. That was obviously the source of coldness in my dream. I was very much shaken and I couldn't stand straight.

"Rose?" He said dropping his things and steadied me

"I'm sorry" I whimpered feeling his arms close tightly around me making me feel safe again "Jack I'm a terrible person, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I left you, I let you drown" I couldn't make my voice work properly

"No" Jack disagreed

"I did" I pressed myself against him pathetically "I left you to die"

"You did exactly what I asked of you" Jack said moving his hands to brush the hair out of my face

"What?" I said looking up at him

"Remember what I said to you in the water"

"Yes you told me to never let go, but jack I let go, I _let go_"

"I asked you to survive" He countered he could see I still wasn't getting it

"I wanted you to survive at any and all costs...even if it meant without me I wanted you to _live_ rose, really live life, just like we talked about. To be honest I really didn't expect myself to survive at that point in time anyway"

"You were ok with me moving on? Marrying some stranger? Having his children? Growing old with him?" I asked suddenly clicking, a dark look crossed Jack's features but it disappeared so quickly I wasn't sure if I had imagined it, he cleared his throat.

"If that what it took for you to survive" He said slowly "to be happy"

I shook my head still trying to free myself of the nightmare

"What are you drawing" I asked suddenly seeing the hastily dropped sketchbook at my feet and needing a distraction. I bent to pick it up but Jack beat me to it.

"It's nothing" he said hastily

"Seriously I want to see Jack, what's wrong is it bad?"

He hesitated for a long time before saying "It's nothing Rose, really." In a firm voice and tucking the small book, pencil and knife into his jacket pocket.

"Where did you get that jacket?" I said suddenly rubbing my arms

"Oh the maid outside, she'll get you anything you ask for" he shrugged

"Oh really" I said eyeing his jacket pocket again Jack pretended not to notice

"Come here" He said leading me to the mattress and crawling next to me he put his hands gently either side of me and leaned in till his lips were centimetres away from mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked against his lips

"You said you were cold" he murmured placing feather light kisses along my collarbone

"I don't think that's the reason at all" I said as he pushed me back and entwined our hands

"You mean I have to have a reason to kiss you?"

"I think you're trying to distract me" I said rolling us over so I was on top of him "from seeing what's in that notebook" I looked him in the eye.

"Interesting theory" he said his face carefully light and untroubled

"Theory?" I pushed raising my eyebrows

"Yes _theory_" Jack replied "Now if you don't mind I would like to get some breakfast" He pecked me on the lips and promptly sat up causing me to fall sideways he smirked as he stood, offering me his hand. I hid my blush realising I had never been pinning him down at all and declined his offer for help. This made his smirk grow.

"I am perfectly capable of getting up myself thank you" I said I little more frostily than I indented

"Mmmhmm" He said I scowled and followed him to the room messily marked breakfast he stopped at the door however causing me to run into him.

"What the hell-"I began but he just held out the door politely "After you miss" He said adopting that pompous manner like he did when he had dinner with me and my family on titanic.

"Real mature" I said rolling my eyes and walking in ahead of him, this room was quite small it had a long table which indicated this was clearly a serve yourself type meal. Once we loaded up on the basic food we joined the quick moving line onto a different section of the deck. Every space was filled with tiny little tables. The effort the people on this ship were making struck me and I smiled to myself picking the nearest table possible to sit and setting my food down. Jack stopped me again before I sat.

"Jack" I began

"I'm just pulling out your chair" he said innocently

"Jack for Christ sake could you stop being so gentlemanly" I hissed

His blue eyes held my gaze for a moment "Certainly" he said

"Thankyou" I replied sarcastically finally sitting down, but I somehow missed the chair and fell flat on my ass. I looked up confused and realised Jack had pulled the chair too far back

"_Jack!"_

"You told me to stop being so gentlemanly" He said with raised eyes brows

"You are so annoying" I said jerking the chair out of his hands roughly before sitting on it. He Just smiled. I narrowed my eyes, "Are you trying to be annoying?"

He answered to quickly "No"

"Really?"

"I mean" Said Jack "I wouldn't call it trying it's more of a gift wouldn't you agree?" His confidence was back as soon as it had left.

"I think you're trying to distract me again" I stated watching his face "From the notebook"

His eyes went hard "I don't think so" I didn't know if this was in response to my last comment or if he was outright telling me I couldn't look at whatever he was up to.


End file.
